cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
PauSeen Phasefaller
Past Long before time had a name, four brothers were born. Pauseen Wall, that's me, Rune Subweilder, Xander Wall, and Shane Wall. Soon, we were abducted by the Sith and taken to their base. When we were old enough, we began to train in the Dark Side. Shane was evil from the start, wicked in fact. When we became Dark Lords, we roamed the galaxy killing the innocent. Years later, Xander realized what he'd done and one day he turned on us and said he was going to the Light Side. Hearing this, we all instinctivly fought him. This was the outbreak of the War between Walls. All having Force Elements, it was an even fight, Xander noticd this and fled to the temple. Years later, Rune and I stopped killing and we fought Shane. We fled at the last second to the Jedi's realm. Xander and Yoda were waiting. Immediately they ignited their sabers and we threw ours away, neither to ever be seen again, They closed their sabers and Yoda said "Changed your ways, have you?" Xander looked away remembering the fight. He asked "Hey, uh, where's Shane?." Any god of lightning or time was a version of mine. Neither of us answered. Yoda sensed what we were thinking and so did Xander. Noticing this, we nodded and we were brought up to the council room. We discused the details. Soon, we were in the mind wiping chamber and in the machine. We went into a Force Trance and blacked out. Our minds were wiped. Legend says Shane still roamed until Xander killed him in front of me. My destiny had begun. Wars and Battles #War between Walls (Above) #The Battle of Geonosis 1 and 2 #The Battle of Felucia #Obviously the Clone Wars #Fights with Raiden Huttbroker, Look Turner, KEEP CRUISER, etc. #The Battle of Typhoon #The Second Great Schism #The Final War #The Battle of Russan #The Hundred Year Darkness #The Vultar Cataclysm #The Third Great Schism #The Great Schism #The Great Sith War of Exar Kun #The Jedi Civil War #The Fourfth Greath Schism Wanted Some of this is untrue, other parts are... Most of this (Why I'm framed and what I'm framed for) is off the Night Ravens Page by Raiden Huttbroker, my arch nemisis, who also turns out to be Sith, like my brother's apprentice, Look Turner. An Advantage One time, Raiden left the most powerful weapon's door, unlocked. I took it and not knowing it was a sword, I swung it randomly, not knowing ANYTHING about it. He anctually ran. I recently figured out how to properly use it on a mission where that was all I had. It is the power of all the Jedi COMBINED. If I had to choose between a saber, or a the Star, I would choose the sword anyday, after I knew how to properly use it, which I don't, yet, sort of....... Elite_Ultra_running_with_Energy_Sword.jpeg|The sword and its first owner Shipcool.png|Rear view of the ship Flagship_Fleet_by_Shimmering_Sword.jpg|The star ship fleet named after the Courosaunt Star, my favorite sword. Quotes (most of which are awesome (to me anyway) You want to play? I'll bring the toys. ''Me taunting Raiden. ''I'm not in danger. I am the danger! ''Xander taunting Raiden. ''I am more effective on one leg than you are on two! ''Xander taunting me in a friendly duel. ''Time to take the trash out! ''Me taunting Night Raven troops. ''There is one thing, the most dangerous thing in the universe that you never ever put in a trap......me. Me stuck on Raid's ship surrounded by Night Raven troops Where will you start serching for Shane? You both met in the Sith Academy, you should start serching from there, but please take me with you! ''Me talking to Xander before he left. ''I'm from hell, and I travel where the wind takes me! ''Last words my master told me. ''We're the angels of death! ''Me and Xander scaring some Night Raven troops. ''Death is to slow for me! Xander telling me not to worry about his actions. I see you like lightning! Ever heared about THE THUNDER? ''Me taunting a Sith Lord while I was in the --THUNDER COMPANY ''Nothing's dead around here untill it's burried. ''Xander talking to me on the battlefield. ''Heros are not as polished as the legends that surround them. ''A wise quote by Xander Wall ''Heads up, though you might wanna keep your head down. ''-Me talking to troops with and incoming missile ''When life gives you lemons, you make orange juice and leave the world wondering how you did it. ''Some random quote I found that I thought was pretty cool. If it's from your page, just write it on here please. ''I rocked harder than you when I was five years old! ''Xander taunting me in a friendly lightsaber duel. ''They say your father was a great man! You must be what's left! ''Xander humiliating Raiden. (Raiden's father was the great emperor) ''I'm the head of the --THUNDER COMPANY--! You're like a head of cabbage! ''Xander talking to an arrogant soldier in our company. ''Why don't you give your mouth a rest? ''Me talking to the same arrogant soldier. ''Facing danger is what I do best.I'll handle it! ''Xander taking charge of a mission. ''Seconds before everything went wrong, everything was alright... ''Me explaining Xander our situation. ''He, who can not remember the past, is condemed to repeat it... Another wise quote by Xander Wall. Let our rounds join theyre heads! ''Our commandos taunting the droids. ''Those were the dreams of the past. This is the reality of the future. ; Yesterdays enemy is todays ally! ''Other wise quotes by my master that I don't understand. Codes Used by me in Battles and Wars Number code: 1=a 2=b 3=c 4=d 5=e 6=f 7=g 8=h 9=i 10=j 11=k 12=l 13=m 14=n 15=o 16=p 17=q 18=r 19=s 20=t 21=u 22=v 23=w 24=x 25=y 26=z Example: 1-21-21-1-3-12 21-9-6 11-6-5-10! Space code: You put spaces in random spots. Example: A tt ack ! Morse code: .-(a) -...(b) -.-.© -..(d) .(e) ..-. (f) --.(g) ....(h) ..(i) .---(j) -.-(k) .-..(l) --(m) -.(n) ---(o) .--.(p) --.-(q) .-.® ...(s) -(t) ..-(u) ...-(v) .--(w) -..-(x) -.--(y) --..(z) Example: --. --- --. --- --. ---! -.. ... -.'- .-.. . - ..- .--.! The Jedi Code and Sith Code: Jedi: There is no emotion there is peace There is no ignorance there is knowledge There is no passion there is serenity There is no chaos there is harmony There is no death there is the force. Sith: Peace is a lie there is only is only passion Through passion I gain strength Through strength I gain power Through power I gain victory My chains are broken The force shall free me. The Code of honor: I will do what is right even if it means going against orders. Xander Xander Wall Lightsabers Like all Jedi, I am bonded to my saber. I can sense its pain, I can feel it work. They are part of me. I have had TONS of Saber models over the years, I collect the ones out of the SC and Credits shops. My favorite saber is probably the Talz saber changed to a teal DarkSaber blade. To see some more of my sabers and swords, look below. Another one of my favorite ones is the sparkly yellow one with a purple blade and electricity coming off it. Ancient Miko Jedi Lightsaber.png Lightsaber.JPG Ancient Lightsaber.png A'den's lightsaber pike.jpg Lightsaberpic.png Revan's lightsaber.JPG Lightsaber1.jpg Calibur, my lightsaber.jpg Xitra's Lightsaber.jpg Osari SecondJedi Lightsaber 2.png My lightsaber.png Derek's lightsaber.jpg Darth Organius's lightsaber.jpg Handmade custom lightsaber1.jpg 250px-Vibrosword-GI.png Halo Energy sword.png Blasters I also used a barrage of blasters. I have the majority of them. All exept some of the Station Cash ones and the token ones. There are way to many for me to put on the page so let's just say I have alot and I'll put one picture of my favored one. Z-6 Rottary Cannon: Used by Hevy, Hardcase, and others. Fights ''War does not come with a promise nor probability of winning. -''Me talking to five battalions of shinies about to be shipped out to war. It's proabaly about time I add fights and wars I've been in, right? I've only told you about myself, correct? Well, I read Admiral Atom's page and (it was EPIC) he had something I didnt, action, adventure, suspense, everything a good writer uses in his/her stories. so, from here on out I'll do the battles I've entered and exited alive, due to the training of my master, Xander Wall. The Battle of Ryloth As exited as I was to visit my homeworld and see my friensds, I had a job to do. War before sightseeing. My mission: infiltrate the enemy base, retrieve intel, get out and take a few tinnies while I was at it. I grabbed my Kofun armor, put on my helmet, and left under the cover of night. I flipped off a cliff and being in control of lightning, I can summon electrical items. Right before I hit the botom, a silent speeder appeared under me. I love doing that. I went on foot after I reached a distance of 1 mile. The droids were on patrol infront of me and one half click to the East, West, and North. I calculated the odds of me being able to take them all, the odds were slim, I looked at my communicator and tried to call for backup but all unknown signals withing ten miles were jammed. Lucky me, the Republic base was eleven miles away. Then I remembered something, my armor was upgraded with weapons. The odds were about ninety-nine out of one hundred, so I went for it. The first droid saw me and sounded the alarm, there were at least TEN battalions. But I fought on, after like, five seconds of fighting, I was out cold. The droids noticed that my armor had ony the one weakpoint but it ould only knock me out, not kill me, so they captured me instead. What they didn't notice, my hemet came off and crawled off with tiny mechanical legs, another upgrade of mine. My suit projected a hologram of my helmet onto me and within seconds it turned into a plastic model. (THAT, is still in beta) Three hours later, I woke up and looked through the visor to find a masked Zabrak guarded by a few droidekas. 'Zabrak: ''You were unwise to come here.' Me: Yep, noticed.' ''Me: ''Who are you? ''Zabrak: ''YOUR DOOM PAUSEEN PHASEFALLER!!! He pulled out a glowing red, double edged lightsaber and tried to stab me. I noticed it had sparks coming off signifyng electricity. When it passed through I acted dead, barely breathing. If he had looked me up, he would know that I'm immune to electricity and all it does is give me power. The droids cut me down from the ray sheild as the Zabrak ordered. Rookie mistake. The second I hit the floor, my saber came off my belt and I grabbed it. Turning it on, I threw it around the base, destroying every droid within the base. I called a thunder storm around the place as I raised my arms, lightning passed right through the roof into me. Using the power a glowing form encased me. Everything I did, the form mirrored it. with the power from the saber, I shot a lightning bolt out of my chest at the Zabrak, barely missing as he ran, I turned and took out the rest of the droids. I knew it wasn't my mission to look for the Zabrak. The door was kicked down by some clones and my helmet was walking in front I saw the markings on the clones: the two most famed battalions ever: the 501st, and the 212th battalions had come to my aid. My saber returned to my hand as I caught it. "Cody, Rex, Tup, set the charges. Were blowing this thing." I said. The rest of us left the base as I ditched my fake helmet and put on the real one. In order to get a safe distance, I summoned all the speeders I could, but most of us had to double up. Ten minutes later Rex, Cody, and Tup ran out with two seconds left on the charges. "TAKE COVER" Rex yelled. I realized I forgot the info, "WAIT" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The base exploded and I gave Rex a fistbump as fireworks shot up. I chuckled. A data card fell next to me, no destruction or burns or anything. THE INFO! We went back to base and reported My success to The clones and contacted the Jedi temple that my mission was accomplished. I hopped in my starship and left. I always wondered about the Zabrak since then, but new enemies kept popping up. The Battle of Correlia The order called me in for a speial mission, I was the only one who could pull it off apperently. Mace: You seem to have a reputation for close calls. Me: Why thank you. ''Yoda: ''A Sith Lord, found one you did on Ryloth, hmm? ''Me: ''Yes, a Zabrak, he did not sound like Darth Maul or Savage Opress or any known enemy from Dathomir or Irodina. ''Yoda:''A new enemy rising, he is. Defeated him before you did, defeat him again, you, will. ''Obi-Wan: We tracked his ship'', it landed in a d''ump near a correlian village, the population is human yet small. Oh, and watch for Correlian Sand Panthers, their hide is tough and their will is tougher.' 'Me: I'm immortal, I think I can deal.' So with that I got my trusty droid B0-LT5, and got my supply pack. I contacted my clone technician and told him I was on my way down. I got down and found my starship primed. I gave the technicians some credits, they always do me well. B0-LT5 and I got in, left the Hangar, docked in the Hyperdrive Ring, and made the jump to Correlia. I landed a few miles away, noticing my comlink was jammed, again and also that I forgot my Kofun armor I thought I should go back to get it, but time was running out. It took me about three seconds to find the Zabrak, surrounded my Correlian Sand Panthers. I noticed that I was suddely surrounded by dunes and that the Panthers got a little weaker but shook it off. 'Zabrak and me at the same time: You were unwise to come here'. 'Me: I knew you would say that.' 'Zabra and me at the same time: ''YOU DARE MOCK ME?!' Me: He he, yep. The Zabrak held out his saber like a staff and the Panthers charged. Using the force I tricked them into attacking the Zabrak. They knocked his mask off right before he killed them and I finaly saw his face. Me: Who are you.' Zabrak: I am'' ''Night Fire, and I am your worst nightmare. ''Me: ''And why do you want me dead? ''Night Fire: ''HA HA HA, WHO DOESN'T?! He put his mask back on and attacked relentlesy, he was more powerful then Savage Opress. I noticed his saber wasn't electric annymore, so it wouldn't help me out. Five battalions of droids started to shoot at me and when I thought I was done for, a teenager came out of his house and threw a grenade at the droids and started shooting. We both took cover and he gave me a blaster. I ran it through my brain and recognized it to be a Z-6 rotary cannon, it was made of old speeder parts so it must be homemade. I took it and suddenly it was so much easier. I looked over and saw the brave hid was using thermal detonaters and an upgraded Blastech DL-44, an incredebly good blaster., withing minutes we were with nothing to shoot at but the Zabrak. He threw down a smoke grenade and left using the Droid Dropship in the distance. '''Me: Thanks kid, what you did was incredebly brave, you have my favor whenever needed...'What's your name?' 'Teen: Han Solo''' Me: Han Solo, I sense great things out of you.' Han: Thanks. We shook hands and I didnt see him for like, thirty years. I went back to my ship and made contact with the council. I told them the Zabrak's name was Night Fire, I got a new friend named Han Solo, and that Night got away again. The Battle of Tatooine I thought that I could finnaly get some rest after what happened on Correlia, but I was wrong. I was called to the meeting room of my squad base, Xander Wall, Galak Kanobi, and Alpha Thunder were waiting for me. ''Xander: ''This meeting is now in session. ''Galak, Alpha, and me at the same time: ''IT'S MIDNIGHT. ''Xander: ''So what? ''Me: ''So I'm really tired. ''Galak and Alpha at the same time: ''Same here... ''Xander: ''Evil never sleeps and neither do we. ''Me: ''Fine... Xander: This mission is gonna take all of us, Alpha, we may need your squad: Rangers Lead the Way. Alpha: When is the mission? ''Xander: ''After the meeting. ''Galak: ''Who do we get to fight this time? Xander: Guess. ''Galak: ''Raiden? Alpha: Raiden? ''Me: ''Wild card, who do I get to get beaten by. Xander: Squad destroyer. ''Galak and Alpha at the same time: ''I'm out. ''Alpha: ''Rangers and I aren't coming. ''Me: ''Can I go back to bed now? Xander: No. ''Me: ''Dang it. ''Xander: ''And yes, Galak, Thunder you are coming. ''Me, Galak, and Alpha all at once: ''Uncool Xander, uncool. Xander discussed the plan while I got an energy drink from the vending machine. We got in the gunship waiting for us in the Hangar that was to take us up to one of the Attack Cruisers in the blockade in orbit around our main planet. As not to be spotted, we cloaked the ship and traveled without hyperspace, a five day trip at least. First thing I noticed, cloaking devices dont work under extreme heat. Second thing: Neither do Gravity Generators or engines. Tatooine's immense gravity force pulled us in. We crash landed in the dune sea, the sand breaking our fall. I blacked out from the G-force of us crashing, but everyone was okay. I woke up three days later in the ship med bay feeling like a pancake which doesn't feel good. I tried to stand up but almost hurled out of pain when I did. I looked down at my leg (These were my real legs, not robotic ones) It was dislocated and broken from the crash. I sat back down and saw Xander in the doorway. ''Me: ''What? ''Xander: ''Your other leg is worse. '''Surgeon droid: I am back with the supplies you requested Master Wall.' He was holding a small electric saw, a vial, and two shiny new robotic legs. I stared at Xander and the droid like they were insane. The droid moved lightning fast and injected the vial's contents into me. I blacked out and stayed that way for hours. When I woke up Xander was standing over a trash can and the droid was gone. I looked down and saw what I expected. New legs... Xander hurled and then looked at me. I nodded and we ran outside to look at the crashed ship . The damage wasn't so bad. Then the engines started accidentaly and the thing exploded, the ship had already evacuated exept the droids. I felt better knowing the surgeon droid was on it. All of a sudden, a lightsaber went right over my head, a Sith saber. As it went back, I truned around to see Squad Destroyer, A.K.A Look Turner, an old arch nemisis of mine. 'Look: Hello, Face Faller'... 'Me: ''Hello..... I got nothing.' Look: Just as I remembered you', brainless. '''''Me: Like the new shoes, I got them just to kick you. I stomped and suddenly rocket boosters came out of my legs. Me: AWESOME!' ''Look: ''Impossible! Xander: Seen, those don't come cheap you know... Flying at Look we both got out our sabers. Instead of striking him, I kicked his saber instead, forcing it to Xander. Look got it before Xander did and got out another saber He tackled me and put his sabers at my neck. I just turned into a lightning bolt and he got buzzed. I left him there for the heat to kill him, which it did, plus my legs were overheating. I contacted a gunship to pick us up and take us back to base. Back at base, we rested up, I was gonna need it. Battle for Teth Let me say this right now, I hate jungles, especialy when your enemies are invisible, acid shooting, fire breathing, dragons, mounted by Ultimate Sith Nightwarriors, oh and there are also Jungle Rancors and Hunting Flies, smallest problem I have is the Jungle Rancors. I hate all these things, but my master, Xander, sees this planet as the best training ground... and a good way of keeping yourself entertained. Then the droid armies, then the Hunting flies, then the Acid spitting dragons. Basicaly, this was a solo mission, again. exept my qarter battalion and single AT-TE walker. Our mission: tame the dragons and take the Warriors into custody or kill them if neccisary. The trees fell in front of me. The warriors made it to easy, they encased the dragons in a protective shell, and electric one, only I could see it. I threw my saber at it and it broke the shell. The Warrior noticed, another mistake, they forgot to cloak themselfs. Belive it or not, the Dragons weren't invisible, jut the armor made them see that way. I saw the Warriors on the rest of the dragons, apperently if you take one shell, you take the rest, it seemed to easy. Then I remembered, Jungle Rancors. One roared behind me and I head screaming... then it stopped. The rancor had the AT-TE was hanging out of it's mouth and the dead clones as well. The thing leaned in to eat me but I touched it's nose and insted it bowed for me to jump on. I force jumped on to it, I knew i couldn't keep it after what it did to my troops but I needed him at the time. I jamed my saber into his neck and he made a sound I still can't forget, nothing could equal how loud it was. The rancor was dead and so were the warriors but I managed to put the hand cuffs on them and tame the dragons in time. I left the world in an attack cruiser with a mission completed, but I felt bad for the Rancor and the clones so I reversed time on them all, so the Rancor never ate the clones and they were on board, remembering what happed but not dead. That's all that mattered. The War of Geonosis The battle was in full scale, Yoda, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, and I had just landed in the plains, the main battle field. I was eager to bust some tinnies but I knew better than to disobey Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order. Again I was on a solo mission. My objective: find a power generator and shut it down for good. Also take as many clankers as possible, and to clear a path to make it easier for the RX-200 tanks to open fire on the rest. All to easy. I got my Kofun armor and an extra saber. I decided to go with form III, Ataru, that would work best for blaster deflection and Ariel attacks. I rand right through the droids flipping and Cartwheeling to make it Ataru form. The droids didnt stand a chance. I got to the power generator, and my saber wouldn't make a dent!, I realized it was apperently Cortis encased. Lucky them. I would need more then that. I found the nearest droid and took his blaster, which happened to be a rocket launcher. Lucky me. It took a few rockets but I was able to get rid of the armor. I force jumped on the top and I threw one saber down inside it knowing where the power cell was. Direct hit. I know that because it almost knocked my helmet off, the explosion I mean. Half the droids fell over and I saw an opportunity. If one generator did that, imagine what too could do. I threw my other saber and used the force to guide it into the generator I forced both of them back to my hands. I signaled Yoda it was time to bring out the RX-200 tanks to take out the Trade Federation control center pods. We got all but one. My new mission: get up there and destroy it. I jumped on one of the pods and activated the oxygen tank on my armor. Once the Pod conected to the actual ship I used the rocket boosters in my legs to fly around. I landed inside the Ray sheilded hangar. There were droids waiting. IT'S A TRAP!!! I took them out bot only knocked the head off one of the vulture droids. I mounted up on him and flew to that power generator. I used his missiles to knock out the surrounding armor and a laser to take out the power itself. It exploded as I ran and jumped out of the ship. the gravity pulled me to the surface so I summoned a Jedi starship under me, I flew down. Geonosis was now a REPUBLIC MILITARY planet. AT-TE Is Hit, First Battle of Geonosis.jpg|When I got there Geonosis Battle01.jpg|What was soon after we got there Geonosis planetary area.png|Geonosis Battle of Geonosis Arena.jpg|When Master Yoda got there GeonosisTouchdown.png|When we about finished The Hunt on Mustufar Note to self: Not bringing Water to Mustufar, bad idea, oh whatever, the bottle would melt and the water would boil anyway. My mission was to hunt down Night Fire, again (Yoda sensed he was out of smoke bombs o_o wizard) So With the bright blue cooling armor I had, I couldn't hide anywhere. Within an hour I wished I was Mustufarian. I summoned an electric fan but it hit the ground, shattered, and melted. That wouldn't work. I knew that they had cooling in their suits better than I did, but they were heavy and larger. I found Night Fire within two hours. I wished I could go home. He had incredible resistance to the heat from what I could tell. We could have fought for days if I wasn't so hot. Eventually we crossed sabers. I quickly got out my other Saber and cut his hand off. He backed up and I put him in a Force Trance to lower his vitals and knock him out. I brought him back to base and went to Hoth to cool off, I stayed there for three days with no jacket because I got so hot from Mustufar. It's like -234 degrees farenheight but tottaly worth it. As a Clone In the begining of CWA I was a force sensitive clone like Xeres Gorgodrive .(Technicaly I wasn't a clone I was just a human who always wore clone gear and considered myself a clone) I didn't know I was force sensitve until... I don't like to talk about it. I didn't know I had powers until years of being a Jedi. My squad was called --THUNDER COMPANY-- (which inspired the name of my squad as a Jedi.) As a Bounty Hunter There was a strech after that where being a clone got boring . I decided to live on the streets. I yelled BOUNTY HUNTER FOR HIRE all day long looking for a job, the best thing I got doing that was probably a new blaster, and now I have a random Dengar headwrap. By then I knew I was force sensitive. There is one story that would change my life forever...... Meeting my master, Xander Wall Another day on the streets: another day to fill. little did I know I had something good to do. Xander found me. I don't know what he wanted, but it seemed important. I suceeded in the way of the Jedi and Xander said I had pontential, potential in the ways of good, potential as a Jedi. I accepted his offer into the Jedi temple. Training He had a training course set up, I had to complete it in one minute or I failed. No matter what we would always go to Umbara afterward (When it was harder, old Ryloth, and no Felucia) one day I passed and left the Dwyer Destroyers, we then went to the Night Ravens (Then called the United Factions) after years of training there. We left. One day, Xander got in a car crash in real life and was offline for months, but once he got back on, we were back to traianing . A month or two later, it was time for the trails. The day before them when I was walking into the meditiation room, my master got to me and said: '''''Xander: PauSeen, I helped many, many padawans to complete thier trails, I also trained some of them, but you are the best one yet. We had good times and bad times, but I am very proud of you. And he walked off. I entered the meditation room and begain to meditate, no food, no water, no nothing. Visions in the meditation room In the room I had a vision. (Note: this is when Squad Destroyer was still a threat, thats who I thought it was, but the identity was known, from that day on, also Raid and I were still friends) Here it is: Raid, Rune, Xander, and I were walking in the Jedi Temple, it was empty exept for scattered bodies, us, and a lone sith warrior with a double bladed lightsaber. At the time I thought I could handle anything so I turned on my saber and charged ready to strike. He just kicked me in the head backwards. I fell back to the rest of us. Raid grabbed his blaster while Xander, Rune, and I changed into our god forms. Xander's is red and blue, they show fire and lightning and besides this, he has a willpower like nobody else. He never gives up, no matter how hard and bad the situation is, he is the best, he is our mentor. Rune's form is red and it shows the fire, mine is blue and shows lightning. Suddenly the Sith grew in size, equal to ours, then I realized the worst... he was surrounded by a black form..... Shane Wall, our brother. (It's still technicaly unknown because that's what everyone calls him, he hacks us so we can't see his real name. Raiden:'' Sibling rivalry?' 'Me: ''Yep.' '''''Raiden: I'm out, peace. Raiden ran off in terror of Shane. That's what Shane shows: death, and fear, but Xander knew what to do. It was obvious that he had only one choice, as a leader he had to protect us, but we couldn't just run away, so we fought and fought until we began to tire, Shane laughed. Shane: Who shall I kill first? It could be PauSeen, it could be Xander, it could be Rune, who should it be?' ''Xander: ''Why don't you come and get us? Fight somone your own power and strength! '''''Shane: Oh yes the eldest first.... but let's better try with the youngest. I didn't budge so he forced me forward. He tried to stab me but Xander jumped in front and we both were stabbed. Just as the saber passed through I heard: It's time to die PauSeen. This vision made me weary of how many people want to kill me, they're all Sith L ords... Appearences I know this isn't where most people whould put it, but I'm gonna do it anyway. Clone Wars Adventures Minecraft PC, Lite, and Full, Pocket Edetion Club Penguin Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Lego Star Wars: The Original Saga Iron man 3: The Official Game 'Action at Last' O'''ne day I was just roaming the temple and I remembered I had a message from Xander, He said there was a new enemy rising. After ten birthdays of boring (BBY not years in real) I was SO ready. I had been talking to Xander about that vision and a message from a Sith on here a while ago. I'll put it on here: My Good Friend Hello Pauseen, I am back and I have just finished rebuilding dark nebula for my one true master Nova the Hutt. If you know who I am you are more clever than I thought. You and Xander Wall chased me forever pursueing me throughout the entire game and I am continueing my work peacefuly. You cannot stop me Pauseen and you never will be able too.... Shane: defeated, Look: I'm coming for you, Emporer Ghost: Alive and ready to fight. Emporer Ghost is literaly the ghost of CWA. He hacked Xander WHILE HE WAS ONLINE. IMMPOSIBLE!!! My Personal Past Before I was a Wall Brother, I was just a simple farmer in a poor village on Ryloth. I didn't know I had powers because my parents kept the secret from me. Whenever I got to exited the power would go out, I always had wondered about that. Every day I went to the Republic post to look out the great windows. The troopers and the rest of the village knew of my powers. One day, the Sith attacked, Bane sensed my powers in time and lightning. I first saw the droids lineing up for invasion. I only saw a few and I thought it was another inspection. So I gave the signal for the children to hide and the post to turn on the cloaking device. The adults and teenagers started to work in the fields harder than before. I looked again and saw the other battalions. I knew it was bad news... As soon as I looked a third time, they started to march. Suddenly I noticed one lone Sith. Darth Bane. He charged strraight at me so I grabbed the hoe in the fields, not knowing the power of his double-edged saber. I tried to attack him but he just slashed my hoe and tried to electrocute me. But being resistant to it, I managed to survive and I stuck my hand out to defend myself but I blasted him back with a time shockwave. All the forces turned toward me and started to march. I looked through their ranks and saw them take down all my friends and family. I screamed in terror and ran up to my room. I pushed my bed into the door to block it but the droids managed to get in anyway. Darth Bane in front. I thought I would be killed but I remembered my parents had a relic in their closet. I did another time shockwave and ran over. I found a strange set of armor and I put it on. inside the screen said: Kofun Battle Suit Powering Up On-Board Computer Loading.......Compuer Loaded War Mode Engaged. I destroyed the droids with lightning speed. And there was the Sith. He had seen these before. He knew the one weak spot. He pulled out a stun gun and shot me at the base of the throat, the weak spot. He dragged me back to his base and enslaved me. That's where I met my family. Shane looked gleeful as if he knew this would mold him into a warrior of brute power. Years I worked as a slave. Then one day Bane called us to his hall. He apprenticed us one by one, me last. After that we followed the Dark Side. I longed to kill him as I had attempted to back home. But soon it changed, I became a Sith Lord. We roamed the galaxy destroying until Xannder turned to the Light Side again. The War of the Walls lasted for a century. We were equaly matched as Xander has all of our powers combined. Eventualy we gave up. Xander joined the Jedi order. Eventualy, Rune and I followed. We agreed to bring our lightsabers in case we were forced to use them. When we got to the temple. I put the power out in the temple like I did years before to my house. Xander came down with Yoda, Sabers ready. We took off our helmets and put them down. We then threw our Sabers to Yoda and Xander. Our minds were wiped and and we were accepted into the order. Xander told me my past. '''Enough lies..... I hope you have enjoyed faking my appearances in clone wars and telling all these stories that are never true and faking the message that supposedly "I" sent you because now the real things are going to happen... starting with the great squad wars all over again.... the dark nebula, black tech, war eagle, night alliance, black diamond, all the squads that have been in the last squad war that supposedly "raiden" started up will be plunged into it again for my most horrifying plan ever! and you pauseen.... cannot stop me Gallery PauseenCard.jpg|My Card Commander Card T Wanted Poster edited-1.jpg|My Wanted Poster Costumepauseenphasefaller2.png|My Halloween Costume Photo-4.JPG|Minecraft skin, sorry if it's sideways. Next stories Ok, so I'm getting bored of Night Fire and in the next story I'm gonna end him and bring in my new and weirdest charachter yet. Vershlagen. I don't even know what kind of "thing" he is if anything. Vershlagen means Devious in Geman. Imagine this: The legs Darth Maul had in the cave before Savvage found him. on top of that: a snake-like body with a green dragon's head. Give it red eyes and four green human-like arms. The top two arms have double-bladed red lightsabers. The bottom two are for small daggers or knives. Now imaging it ten, no, 1,000 times more realistsic and creepy. Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Warrior Category:Powerful Jedi Category:Republic Category:Jedi King Category:Leader Category:Grand Admiral Category:Jedi Leader Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Hero of Ryloth Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Clone Wars Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Duelist Category:Galactic Republic Category:Blademaster Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Ace Category:Overlord Category:General Category:Hero Category:Time Traveler Category:The Wall Family Category:The Unyielding Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Jedi Pilot Category:Jedi Knight Category:War Starter Category:Galactic Civil War Veteran Category:Scientist Category:Humans Category:Legacy Category:Weapon Master Category:Master Builder Category:Saber Master Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Beta Tester Category:Immortal Category:Inventor Category:Captain Category:Assassin Category:Independent Intelligence Category:Intelligence Category:Repubic Intelligence Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Kofun Warriors Category:Warriors of Carlac Category:Gray Jedi Category:Night Ravens